Mistaken Identity
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Could a case of a prank gone wrong, the full moon, a werewolf, and mistaken identity end in love? Regulus Black is certainly hoping so.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Hogwarts Sticker Album, Jack O'Lantern from Funfair, Herbology assignment, and Galleons Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**Hogwarts Sticker Album: Order of the Phoenix (character) Remus Lupin**

**Jack O'Lantern: (word) popular**

**Herbology assignment: Task 3 (prompt) Write about a case of mistaken identity that ends badly.**

**Galleons Club: (Setting) Shrieking Shack**

**Warnings for werewolf attack and a prank gone wrong. Word count is 922 words. I hope you all enjoy Mistaken Identity.**

As Regulus Black felt the change from human to werewolf come over him he couldn't help but think back to the event that led to his lycanthropy. It seemed like a stupid prank set up by his brother, Sirius, and Sirius's friends. Like the prank they played on Severus Snape. With one difference.

_"Reg," Sirius had called to him, running over to him in the courtyard, "you have to come quickly."_

_"Why?" Regulus asked, feeling kind of suspicious that Sirius was talking to him now. He'd acted like Regulus didn't exist before now because of the rift their parents had created. Now he wanted to talk to Regulus. Why was now so important? "Why does the king of the popular group need my help?" He wasn't expecting the answer he got. He'd never have expected the answer he got in a million years._

_"Remus Lupin," Sirius stated simply._

_"What about him?" Regulus asked, heart thudding in his chest, as a slight blush crawled up his cheeks._

_"He told me to tell you that he wanted to meet up with at the Shrieking Shack." Sirius smiled as he grabbed Regulus's hand pulling him towards a statue of a humpbacked witch._

_Regulus felt lightheaded at this information. He'd only met Remus Lupin once in person. Only once and from that moment on he was sure Remus was the one for him._

_"Did he say anything else?" Regulus needed to know everything that Remus had said. He knew perfectly well what it meant to meet at the Shrieking Shack. Older students went there to hook up or that was what Sirius had told him._

_"He didn't say anything else except he can't wait to see you. He seemed very excited to get you to the Shack though, Reg."_

As his nails elongated an ear piercing shriek left Regulus's throat. This wasn't what he'd been expecting when he went to the Shrieking Shack that night.

"It'll be alright, love," the soothing voice of the man he loved cut through the pain. "Did you drink your potion yet?"

Regulus nodded as the pain intensified. The potion tasted horrible.

"Think of something else besides the pain," Remus's voice soothed. "Anything else."

So he did. Regulus allowed his memory to take over again.

_It hadn't taken long for Regulus and Sirius to reach the Shrieking Shack. They gone through the passage to the Honeydukes basement which should have seemed wrong to anyone among Sirius's friend group. But it didn't even register to Regulus. He was so lost in the prospects of that night to even pay attention to such things as passageways._

_"He's in that room right up there," Sirius said, as pointed towards the darkened window on the right side of the top floor. "Go him, kid brother." Before Sirius had gone too far away he turned back with a knowing smirk. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." With a wink he disappeared down the street to Honeydukes. Another missed red flag._

_But Regulus had yet to discover the danger that awaited him. Opening the door with trepidation he made his way into the Shrieking Shack. He knew Remus was waiting for him just up those steps. All he had was be brave like his brother and walk up to his destiny. Not just his destiny, his one true desire._

_Walking up the steps he felt pretty sure that this was going to be a night to remember. Reaching the landing he began to walk towards the room he was sure Sirius had pointed out._

_Creak went the floorboard he'd just put his foot on. Opening the door he saw delirious form of Remus Lupin sitting up in bed._

_"Sirius?" Remus asked almost to quiet for Regulus to hear what he'd said._

_"Remus," he murmured as he walked forward, not bothering to notice the violent way Remus was shuddering, "I'm here like you said."_

_"You have...to….go."_

_Regulus blinked in shock. Remus had called him here and now he was telling him to go._

_"You told me to meet you here." Regulus protested as he neared the bed. "You said you wanted me to…."_

_"Go," Remus yelled once they were face to face. "Get out of here now. You know it's dangerous to be near me during the full moon."_

_"Why would I know that?" Regulus asked hurt filling his voice._

_Shock registered for a moment on both Regulus, and Remus's faces as the pale moonlight of the full moon hit the tattered bed clothes. Remus went to motion Regulus away but by this point the change had started._

_Regulus watched in hurt shock as the love of life turned into werewolf in front of his eyes. What was going on here? Was this all just some sick joke to Sirius and Sirius's friends?_

_"Nice wolfie," Regulus said as his potential boyfriend, now in wolf form prowled towards him. "You don't want to hurt me. I'm…"_

_A low howl left the wolf's mouth as he stalked closer and closer._

_Meanwhile, the sleeping town of Hogsmeade slept through the desperate cries for help coming from Regulus. He wouldn't be discovered until the next day when Madame Pomfrey went to check on. Which was too late to do anything._

As he left his memory world Regulus realized maybe this was meant to happen. As he gently nuzzled his boyfriend's neck in wolf form he thanked Sirius and being mistaken for him. Without either of them he wouldn't have the life he had with Remus. He wouldn't have his love.

**I hope you all enjoyed Mistaken Identity as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
